All In a Day's Nightmare
by Hamnden ar ljuv
Summary: The Bredwick family select Serena and Hanssen to blackmail into giving them medicine when they get desperate for money... Can Serena and Hanssen work together to get out of this predicament or do they find their differences too hard to deal with?


**Hey! I'm working on an update for mates, dates, temptation and persuasion, but I can't seem to get it to work **** however Hanssen and Serena seemed to want to be kidnapped and tortured for a key for the medicine cabinet… :/ conferences huh?! ;) **

**So, this chapter is a different chapter, I've written it from the 'Villian's' point of view to explain why he got into it all. It might not make sense… it still doesn't to me!**

**Hope you like it **** xx**

Arthur Bredwick stood, re-adjusting the straps of the heavy backpack that had weighed him down his entire journey. After many days of constant travelling and sleepless nights he'd arrived at Upper Tywyn, a town just outside of Holby, and was now staring up in awe at the 'Big house on the hill', although admittedly the missing tiles and boarded windows allowed him to infer it probably looked better when it was in it's prime.

The villagers of Upper Tywyn had for many years speculated over the downfall of this once fine manor. The once-truthful story had suffered from a severe case of Chinese whispers, having been chopped and changed, embroidered in so many places no one knew the truth any longer. 'Haunted, I'm tellin' ya Dot, that house gave me the creeps the moment I saw it! I'd be happy to bet me antique vase me great-nanna gave me on it!", "Nah, Betty, that superstitious cobblers don't sit with me! Just been abandoned is all!" Every version of this mysterious story however, whether it contained ghosts or otherwise, all agreed on one fact. It once-upon-a-time belonged to the Bredwick brothers, and things happened in that manor that elder people refused to utter a word about, and so now all the younger, more naïve villagers could do was speculate.

Consequently, the night Frank Bredwick died, the local pub; The King's Head did a wonderful night of trade as practically every single inhabitant, including Betty and Dot, of Upper Tywyn arrived to make their version of the death heard.

It was then, 20 years ago, Arthur's curiosity about the place had arisen. He was just a ten year old perched on his mum's lap when he heard Betty and Dot discussing how 'young Frank had popped his clogs'.

As Betty, who was clearly no novice when it came to gin-drinking – drained more and more gin and pink spots began appearing on her cheeks, her versions grew wilder and wilder.

"A bear mauled Frank Bredwick, Dot! Mark my words!" She said darkly, nodding fervently. Dot was about to reply, no doubt something like 'you said he fell down the stairs a minute ago dear!' but Arthur didn't care. He was just focused on one word. _Bredwick. _His name was uncommon, that much he knew, according to his late mum he'd got it from his dad's side and even at the age of ten, had been curious about it. And since that day in the pub he spent twenty years researching the house and his name, and finally he was here…

Arthur slipped, unnoticed by anyone, up the hill and with every long stride he was decreasing the distance between himself and the looming, shadowy building. The silence was eerie. There was no sound bar a low, musical cry of a bird and a faint whisper of the wind and no evidence of life except Arthur himself and a hooded figure who he seemed oblivious too. The hooded figure was quickly gaining on him, however it was moving silently, elegantly.

"Arthur!" A woman's voice yelled. "Wait!"

Spinning around quickly, Arthur held a short, bloody knife aloft as he squinted through the mist, making the hooded figure recoil slightly as it made a move to pull the hood down.

"What are you playing at?" This harsh cry seemed to have startled something and a rustle of leaves informed them they were not alone.

The young woman, who had just shaken her long black hair free from her hood, snatched the knife from an unprepared Arthur's hand before wheeling around on the spot, just as Arthur had before her, and threw it. A glint of silver, a yelp and one _thump _later, a small cat fell back, dying.

"Just a cat," She sniffed dismissively, removing the knife from the cat and giving it a contemptuous wipe on her jacket. "I thought maybe – Arthur!" She yelled, for the young man, sparing the cat a mournful look had turned and began scrambling up the hill.

"Go home, Anna!"

"Just listen here…"

"I've listened Anna, but I'm still doing this alone!"

The woman called Anna reached out to grab Arthur's arm, but he just yanked it free of her grasp and carried on up the hill. Anna's fiery streak seemed to flare up as she gave chase and within seconds had a firm grasp on him. They struggled for a few moments before Anna lost her footing and slipped on the wet ground, pulling Arthur down with her. As gravity dictated, they clung to each other as they rolled through the mud and dirt to the bottom of the hill. Glaring at him, Anna clambered off of Arthur after delivering a very satisfying punch to his ribs. The both stood motionless, glaring daggers at each other, Arthur discreetly rubbing his ribs.

"You're an idiot!" Anna was the first to break the silence, her eyes glinting dangerously. Arthur gave a short, mirthless laugh.

"You know how important my family name is to me, Anna."

"Yes, Arthur! We used to spent hours in my bedroom as teenagers, deciding how best to enter this house." She shot the manor a distasteful glance, like it was personally responsible for her being covered in mud and up in the middle of the night chasing her best friend. "But we always said we were going together!" A hint of petulance could be detected in her voice. "21st century, you don't know who you can trust!"

"I should've known!" Arthur mumbled. "You weren't trying to stop me, were you? You just wanted to enter the house with me." He shot her an apologetic smile, the first one he'd given since starting his journey back to his childhood town.

"Of course you pillock! We're a _team._" She grinned, emphasizing the last word with a wild hand gesture.

The young man ran a weary hand through his hair, finding lumps of mud for his troubles. Anna was still looking up at him expectantly, the moonlight illuminating her face made her features softer.

"Come on." He grinned, earning a glare as he snatched his knife back from her. As he took her hand to once again ascend the hill, Anna's fingered brushed the cold, hard metal of a ring.

Getting into the old manor had proved easier than either of them had anticipated. The front door was bordered up, leaving the only entrance being through the back door. They'd somehow managed to locate the rusty handle through the thick ivy that had clearly grown with age, and the door opened easily with an ominous creek. Stepping into a dimly lit hallway, an involuntary look of disgust appeared on Anna's face at the state of the house.

The hallway emitted a sense of neglect; a musty smell filled their nostrils with every sniff, the floorboards creaking with every step, a very thick layer of dust blanketing the entire hallway and a suspicious looking substance was congealed on the faded wall.

"Quick, let's just see what's here with the Bredwick crest on it and get out of here." Anna shivered, a sudden chill settling in her bones.

But Arthur wasn't listening, he was knelt on the floor, his hand hovering over an unsettled bit of dust. Bending too, Anna realised that what Arthur was investing was indeed a footprint. And a recently made one at that.

"Let's go." She reduced her voice to an urgent whisper. But Arthur just put a finger to his lips and with his spare hand, pointed upwards. Anna froze, straining her senses for a sign of any other presence in the house. Then she heard it. A low hum of conversation, the odd scraping of a chair, and then a chilling whooping sound.

Arthur stood, already clearly intent on introducing himself to these intruders. Anna's heart skipped a beat as she slowly, reluctantly followed him in ascending the stairs. She said she'd stick by him and she wasn't planning on backing out of her promise.

The last step to the landing gave the loudest creak yet, and Anna could've sworn the voices froze for a nano-second before carrying on their conversation. One quick glance around was enough to find out the intruders were in the furthest room to the right. The door was ajar, showing a slice of the room and a dull light was flickering through the crack.

Anna grabbed her friend's hand as they approached slowly and with a sinking heart she realised it was a clammy as hers. They paused outside the room, close enough so they could hear everything going on inside.

"-one key is all ve need." A man's icy voice sounded. His accent was strong and consequently his English pronunciation was barely audible.

"But how do we get it, Blaine?" A second man spoke this time, his voice held more of a warmth and an accent was barely detectable.

"Massimo, this has alveady been talked about." The man whose name was Blaine hissed, the impatience clear in his voice.

"But kidnapping two consultants for a medicine cabinet key." Massimo's voice started strong but then faltered, assumingly under a death glare. "I speak not of concern for the doctors!" He added hastily, his voice high-pitched and squeaky.

"Can you imagine how much money we'd get for the medicine we can get? We'd never have to hide in these ruins again! This Henrik Hanssen and Serena Campbell are at Manchester for a conference." Blaine clearly struggled with the pronunciation of the last word. "We simply pounce and get a key from them. We then leave them alone. _I promise._" He added, the mocking menace in his voice apparent. "Massimo, say now if you wish to come no further. Giovanni is more than happy to replace you."

"NO!" This name seemed to stir something in the kinder man as his voice took on a defiant, edgy tone.

"Good… good…" Blaine's voice was dangerously soft and silky.

Back in the corridor, Anna was aware of fresh beads of sweat forming on her brow and she seemed to be crushing Arthur's hand. These people… were planning on attacking two doctors…

They had no time to hide. The door suddenly swung open and a handsome young man appeared at the doorway. His cheekbones were high and his face hollowed. However the lack of light meant they couldn't see the sudden look of panic on his face.

"In. Now." The voice belonged to Massimo. Anna mulled the options over in head. If they ran they'd probably be as dead as the cat they'd left behind before they'd reached the bottom of the stairs. If they entered they'd probably be walking into death's arms as well. Her mind wandered to the cat. Bloody hell, karma's a bitch.

Arthur moved first, stepping cautiously past Massimo. Mercifully he didn't notice the knife held in his sweaty left hand.

Anna followed into a small, round room which looked like it belonged to the rest of the house. Dusty, small, unkempt. She swallowed in a futile attempt to calm herself. Her mouth was dry, her heartbeat was illegally rapid and her body was paralysed in fright. She couldn't run if she wanted to.

"Thought you would eavesdrop, huh?" Blaine smiled softly, but Anna wasn't convinced. She wasn't going to be lured into a false sense of security. "I don't care how much you heard, you are not going to live to tomorrow."

Anna's eyelids fluttered shut in fright. Blaine removed a gun from amongst scattered papers on the wooden table he was sitting at.

A lazy raise of the eyebrow, and probably the gun being pointed at his chest, prompted Arthur into an explanation.

"I'm… Arthur… Arthur Bredwick…" It happened in a flash. Blaine dropped the gun with a loud _bang _and stood quickly. White-faced, he moved slowly around the table and approached Arthur. Had he not just had a gun pointed at him, Arthur probably would've laughed at the comical 'o' his mouth was frozen in.

"Bredwick?"

Arthur took a deep breath and did what he knew he had to do. At first Anna thought he was making a rude hand-gesture but then realised he was brandishing the ring he was wearing on his middle finger. The one with the Bredwick crest on it.

Blaine's gaze rested on this for a few moments before he returned his gaze to its owner.

Arthur merely blinked as Blaine raised a hesitant finger and pressed it to his cheek. This seeming prompt that a Bredwick was stood before him forced Blaine to pull Arthur into a tight bear-hug, his strength crushing the young man's ribs.

"Arthur…my dear boy…Rafael's flesh and blood…Arthur…Stone the crows…" Massimo seemed to have an ill-disguised look of amusement painted on his face at his brother's actions. Anna, however, was much more logical than to stare at this interaction and instead approached the table. The first thing that stood out to her was two pictures. One, obviously this was Henrik Hanssen, was of a stern-looking man with dark, curly hair. The other, Serena Campbell was a seemingly kind-looking woman, although her smile held a steely quality.

"Serena Campbell. She works at Holby City Hospital does she not?" Arthur spoke, acutely aware that he was covered in mud and dirt.

"How do you know this my dear boy?" Blaine was still staring like he'd seen a ghost.

"I start a placement there next week. She's to be my boss, along with this Henrik Hanssen. I'm an F1." He gabled. "Who… who… are you?"

Blaine ignored the question. "F1?" He questioned, his brow creased in concentration.

"It's like a junior doctor." Arthur explained quickly.

"A doctor!" Massimo exclaimed this time. "Rafael would be so proud!" Arthur blinked back the burning sensation of tears, hardly anyone spoke so fondly of his late father…

"It is I, Arthur! Blaine, you're uncle! Your father, Frank and I used to cause a stir in our youth!" Blaine finally admitted reminiscently, unable to hold it in any longer.

"Uncle." A tear really did escape Arthur this time and he wiped it furiously. "Serena Campbell. Henrik Hanssen. The key. Let me help, uncle."

Anna stared incredulously at Arthur, her hand involuntarily slamming on the table.

"Hush, Anna!" Arthur had never used such a sharp, disregarding tone with her before.

"Of course my dear boy… a legacy for your father, definitely." Blaine was talking more to self, accumulating a plan in his mind… "Your consultant?"

"Jac Naylor."

Blaine's face lit up. "Sit, Arthur, m'boy, sit. Naylor is in close connection with Hanssen I believe… We have our very own doctor at Holby!" And ignoring the presence of Anna and Massimo, Blaine and Arthur, assuming the seat Massimo had once occupied, sat to discuss the extraction of a medical cabinet key from two General consultants…

Many, many miles away the ominous mist that had drifted over the town of Upper Tywyn was pressed against the woman called Serena Campbell's windows as the surgeon woke with a start.

**Next chapter will be following Hanssen/Serena again! **

**Please tell me what you thought! **** xx**


End file.
